


for a moment dreams are sacred

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Miscarriage, OQ Happy Ending Week, Pregnancy, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A fight leads to a new discovery and closeness for Robin and Regina.





	for a moment dreams are sacred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/gifts), [Starscythe_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscythe_j/gifts).



> Date Written: 9 July 2018  
> Word Count: 2955  
> Written for: Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week  
> Prompt: Day 1 - Bandit OQ & this [manip](https://twitter.com/starscythe/status/1016315525750804481) by starscythe  
> Recipient: audreyslove, who wanted someone to write it  
> Summary: A fight leads to a new discovery and closeness for Robin and Regina.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU continuation of Isaac Heller's "Heroes and Villains" verse from S4. Everything we know about the characters is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Mentions miscarriages.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So I was struggling with an idea for Bandit OQ for the first day of OQ Happy Ending Week. And then Jen posted this lovely manip and little backstory for it. I loved it, but it wasn't until Lisa basically asked who was going to write it that I got the idea to take it on myself. I expected a quick little oneshot. I didn't expect nearly 3k words of what might very well become a new 'verse for me.
> 
> The title of this fic and the quote listed are from the Styx song, "Show Me The Way." For the record, my Robin muses apparently love the entire Styx discography, given that it was playing pretty much the entire time I wrote this fic.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

" _And if I see a light, should I believe_  
_Tell me how will I know"_  
\-- Dennis DeYoung, "Show Me The Way"

 

"I absolutely forbid it."

Regina's eyes widen almost comically at his words, and he realizes just how wrong he is when he sees the vein throb into prominence to bisect her forehead. He wants to take his words back, wants to apologize, but her lips part before he can even consider how to go about it.

"You _forbid_ it? _You_ forbid it? Who in the hell do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Robin licks his lips, feels his guts twist into painful knots, and takes a deep breath before responding. Okay, maybe two deep breaths are better. The color standing out on her cheeks worries him, but the way her pupils suddenly shift into differing sizes worries him even more.

"Regina?" He's on his feet instantly, moving around to her side of the table. Caution at her ire thrown to the wind, he reaches out to cup her cheek, feels the heat on her skin too easily. "Love, just breathe. You're going to be fine. Just try to relax, yeah?"

Her eyelids flutter shut, lashes dark against her paling complexion. Before he can take his next breath, she slumps forward and only his quick reflexes stop her face from hitting the wooden planks. Awkwardly trying to move to the bench beside her without letting her fall from his grip, he finally settles and pulls her sideways into his chest. Satisfied that she's not going to land on the floor or the tabletop, he signals to Tuck. The older man comes over, quickening his pace when he sees Regina.

"Robin? Is she--?"

"She's burning up, Tuck, and she just fainted. I need to get her out of here, but I have no one to tend--"

"You just take care of your wife, Robin. We've got the tavern covered. Should I send for Eugenia?"

Robin nods as me struggles to stand and pick his wife's limp body up into his arms. Tuck offers his assistance, then moves to open the door to the back portion of the tavern where the couple lives. As Robin passes through, he closes the door behind him, and suddenly the cacophony of the tavern just melts away, and all Robin can hear is his and Regina's breathing. He moves to the bedroom and gently sets her on the bed, undoing the fastener on her cloak.

"Mmm… Robin?" she mumbles, lines of confusion drawn deeply between her brows. She tries to sit up, but Robin stops her.

"Just lay back, love," Robin replies, stroking her cheek. "Tuck's sent for Widow Lucas to come make sure you're all right."

"'M fine," she says, but makes no further efforts to get up. "Just a little tired."

"I know. Indulge my stupid protective side and let her look you over?"

Her brow eases as her eyelids drift shut again. For a moment, the only sounds in the room are their breathing and the soft rasp of his callused palm against the material on her arm. She licks her lips, then bites down on her bottom lip as a soft moan escapes into the air between them. Without thought, his hand glides down to lace his fingers with hers, thumb tracing against the inside of her wrist.

"Damn it," she finally whispers after a moment, and he feels her relax.

"Regina?"

Before she can answer him, they both hear the knock at the outer door. Robin reluctantly releases her hand and leaves the room to answer it. He offers a worried smile to Eugenia, who sniffs the air, nods, and bustles past him into the apartment. She doesn't even hesitate to make her way back to the bedroom, and Robin can do nothing but close the door and follow behind her. He steps into the room to see her settle on the bed next to Regina, her satchel resting on the small bedside table.

"Now what exactly is going on that Tuck needed to drag me from my mending?" she asks, but Robin can hear the concern under her gruff tone. The backs of her fingers rest against Regina's forehead, then shift to her cheek. "You're a bit feverish, girl. What tomfoolery have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I--" Before Regina can get more than that one syllable out, she curls up and loses the contents of her stomach on the floor next to Eugenia's feet.

Robin is instantly across the room and cradling her close from behind. "Shh, love, it's okay." He glances up at Eugenia, fear in his eyes.

"Robin, leave your wife to me. Go get something to clean up the mess and bring a bucket that you can leave at her bedside for the foreseeable future."

Robin nods and presses a kiss to Regina's hair before getting up to do as asked, listening as Eugenia continues to talk to Regina.

"And you, stupid girl, you already know what's wrong, don't you?" Her tone is far less gruff than the reality of her words, and she chuckles when Regina mumbles something. "Hogs wallop, girl! You know very well what's going on. You need to tell him or I will. How long has it been now?"

Robin comes back in time to hear Regina softly reply, "Three months?"

"And you think he shouldn't know? Or that you should be doing what I know you're doing?"

"I'm not an invalid, Eugenia!"

"I never said you were, girl, and don't you use that tone with me. You know damned well that I'll take a willow switch to your backside if you deserve it, and I don't give a damn that you're a grown woman who's married and with child."

"With-- What?!" Robin's voice rises a full octave as he stammers out his question.

As one, Regina and Eugenia turn to look at him. The older woman at least as the grace to look ashamed for the way he's learned about this. Regina's face is pale enough that he fears she'll faint again, but then he sees the honest to god fear in her eyes, and he feels a healthy dose of shame heating up his own face. She bites her bottom lip and drops her gaze quickly, and he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and soothe her until she can relax fully again. But first, he must clean up the mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry for that," Eugenia says, remorse clear in her voice. "It's not my place to make such announcements, but Regina is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met and she--"

"She is still lying right here," Regina growls.

"Yes, you are, stupid girl, and you're lucky that I love you like I do, or you'd be in serious trouble right now." She lets out a long, low sigh and touches Robin's shoulder as he kneels to clean up the mess on the floor. "And you, Robin, are a good man and equally as stubborn as your wife. You're a good match for each other. But I have no qualms about saying that I hope you two get a child just like yourselves. You'll learn your humility one way or another."

Robin splutters out some sort of gibberish reply, still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he's going to be a father again. He makes quick work of the mess, thankful that Regina hadn't made a larger one than she did. When he's done, he takes the bucket out to the midden pile, then scours the bucket and cloths. He gets lost in thought while doing his scrubbing, picturing Regina with the swelled belly of pregnancy, and then trying to determine what their child could look like. Roland looks so much like Marian, and now he can't help but hope that this new baby will take after his or her mother, as well. If he's lucky, the baby will have his dimples, just as Roland does, maybe his smile or his chin. But he knows that Regina's darker palette will dominate in their child's makeup, and he finds himself surprisingly accepting of that. If he's lucky, they'll have a girl that he can spoil and teach to be a proper thief and Merry Woman, just like her mother is.

Finally finished and in need of his wife's presence, Robin quickly returns to the apartment. As he steps inside, he can hear the two women talking again, but it's not until Regina's soft laugh wafts out to him that he can feel the slightest bit comforted. Walking into the bedroom, he sees Regina has changed her clothes and crawled under the bedding. Eugenia still sits at her side, pressing a cloth to her forehead.

"You aren't alone anymore, girl," Eugenia says as Robin makes his way to the bed. "You can't ignore things like a fever or dizzy spells. And you certainly can't keep up with your raids for much longer. I'd prefer you leave that to the menfolk, but I also know just how stubborn you are."

Regina licks her lips, cheeks tingeing redder. "I won't go on any more raids until after the baby's born. But can I still help plan them? I don't want to feel usele--"

"You're not useless," Robin says, cutting off the rest of her words. "You're carrying my child, Regina. You have the most important job in all the lands." He reaches for her hand, pressing kisses to each knuckle, tears filling his eyes, then repeats, "You're carrying my child. We're having a baby."

"We are," Regina whispers back, voice thick with emotion and tears.

Eugenia chuckles softly and pats Regina's other hand. "I think the worst of this spell is over. I want you to rest now and eat some of that stew that I know Tuck has cooking in the kitchen. I'll come back tomorrow with some herbs for you to start using and to see how you're doing." She turns to Robin, fixing him with a pointed stare. "And you, boy, you need to make sure that she's comfortable and eating and drinking properly. Don't think I won't take a willow switch to your backside if something happens to her or that babe she carries."

"Yes, ma'am." The more they talk about the baby, the broader his smile gets. "I will consider it my top priority from this moment forward. My men can handle the raids from now on." He kisses Regina's palm. "And I'll make sure that Roland has appropriate duties to help, too, but I'm not sure what those are."

"I'll make you a list of things he can do to help. It'll be more necessary when Regina is further along in her pregnancy, but if he can start now, it's a good way to help him get used to having a baby brother or sister coming."

"Thank you, Eugenia," Regina says softly as the older woman stands up. "I-- Thank you for everything."

Eugenia leans over to press a kiss to Regina's forehead, shifting the cloth to do so. "You're welcome, girl. You're like one of my own and I fiercely protect what's mine. You and that cub of yours need rest and good food right now. We'll talk tomorrow." She turns to Robin and claps a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you found out about the babe the way you did, Robin, but I'm glad you know. I've suspected something was off with your wife for a bit now, but sometimes these old wolf senses are wonky. If I'd trusted my gut, you'd already have known."

"I'm just happy that I know now," he replies honestly. "Tell Tuck that I said to wipe your slate clean, yours and Ruby's."

"You sure you want to do that, boy? Ruby's part of the slate could earn you a lot of coin if she ever pays up."

"Like you said, we fiercely protect what's ours. You and Ruby are family." The tip of his tongue peeks out as he smirks. "Besides, Ruby's been itching to join the Merry Men for ages. This is the perfect opportunity to see if she's cut out for it or not."

Eugenia just laughs and shakes her head. "Each one of you three is just as dumb as the others, but you're family and you look out for each other. Have a good night, you two. And keep the celebrating to a minimum until that fever properly breaks. If it gets worse, send Tuck for me, no matter what time of day or night."

"I will."

Robin stands to escort her out, but she waves her hand at him. "Don't bother, boy, I know my way out. You stay here with your wife and cub. And when that little boy of yours comes home, you make sure he understands that he's not to roughhouse with Regina."

"Thank you again, Eugenia," Regina says softly.

Once the door closes again, Robin turns to look at Regina, noticing the blush coloring her cheeks again. "So we're having a baby then?"

"We're having a baby."

Regina reaches for his hand, shifting her top to settle it low on her belly. He can feel the tiniest bump forming amid the toned muscles that he loves so much. Tears fill his eyes, and he leans in to press a gentle kiss where his hand rests. He begins to speak softly to her belly, lips brushing against her skin.

"Hello in there, little one. This is your papa. I just want you to know that I love you and your mama very much. I cannot wait to meet you when you're born in…" His words trail off as he looks up at Regina.

"About six months," she says with a shy smile. "I _was_ planning to tell you soon. I just needed to be sure…" A grimace twists her face briefly, gone almost before he can properly identify it. She takes a deep breath and meets his curious gaze with a bit of trepidation. "If my guesses are correct, this is my third pregnancy."

"Th-Third?"

Regina swallows painfully and nods. "I'm sorry, Robin. I don't even know for sure if I was actually pregnant or not those first two times. I just know that things were rougher than normal for my courses and I felt intense sadness."

Robin sucks in a breath and presses his lips to her belly again, eyes closing against the sting of tears. He remembers a couple of times in the past year and a half since their wedding when Regina was more withdrawn than normal. He never thought that she might have been pregnant. "I'm sorry for not checking on you," he replies softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Eugenia told me that there's no guarantee that I was pregnant, but that I shouldn't blame myself for the losses if I was."

"Is that why you hadn't told me yet about this baby?"

Regina nods, and he notices the tears slipping down her cheeks. "I wanted to be sure before I said anything. I didn't want to get your hopes up and disappoint you and Roland."

"You could never disappoint us, love." Robin shifts to stretch out on the bed next to her, his hand resting over their unborn child again. "I think, when you're feeling better, we should plant a couple of apple trees out back. One for Roland, one for this little one coming, and one each for the two that may or may not have been babes. Let's make this something positive that we can share as a family. The trees can grow with our new little one. What do you think?"

"How is it that you can always see the light in the darkness?"

His smile is warm and he leans in to nuzzle her cheek before dropping a soft kiss to her lips. "Do we not seek out the guidance of the stars in the darkest night skies? Why shouldn't we seek out the light in all aspects of our lives?" Regina yawns, making Robin chuckle softly. "Rest now, love. You need to fight off that fever for our babe. When you're up, I'll have stew ready for you, and I'm sure Roland will want to snuggle with you for a bit, too."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

When Robin nods, Regina smiles and shifts to her left side. He waits until she settles before molding his body to hers, spooning her close with a kiss to her shoulder. "Sleep now, Regina. You and our little one are safe. I swear it on my honor and my life."

"I love you, Robin," she murmurs sleepily. Within a moment, her breathing evens out and she relaxes against him.

"And I love you both."

Robin knows that Little John will bring Roland home in a few hours, and that Tuck and Will can cover the tavern. For now, the only thing he needs to do is rest in this bed with his wife and unborn child. Life is good. Just before he falls asleep, he remembers the fight brewing with Regina before she'd fainted. The circumstances behind it are no longer relevant, but he's grateful for it happening because it meant he could be surprised with the joyful news that he's going to be a father again.

"Nothing is more important than family," he murmurs into her hair. "You and our children are worth more than any treasure I could ever steal. I love you, Regina."

And with that, he drifts off into sleep, dreams of the child on the way filling his head.


End file.
